eterininfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion
The religion of Eterinin is polytheistic, based around dichotomies found in nature. The Pantheon In the beginning, there were Honos the God of Good and Zyna the God of Evil, who waged a constant war amongst each other in such a perfect balance that neither besting the other. Though Honos and Zyna opposed each other from the beginning of existence, the Prime Gods agreed that both were too evenly matched to ever prove victorius. In order to break the stalemate, Honos and Zyna set about creating what are known as the Servant Gods. These neutral deities would become the weapons that Honos and Zyna would use to prevail in their ancient struggle. In order to ensure complete neutrality among the Servant Gods, Anima the God of Balance was created. Acting as an arbiter between the Prime Gods, Anima oversaw the creation of a pair of gods that would manage the making and unmaking of the universe so that the Prime Gods could wage their war. Kerudo the God of Creation and Xevoc the God of Destruction were made for this purpose. With Anima ensuring balance, Kerudo made gods while Xevoc unmade those who were too powerful or too weak. The first of the gods made by Kerudo and Xevoc were Kevek the God of Time and Zyboh the God of Space. Next came the Gods of Matter. Among these were Ramus the God of Land, Aqusa the God of Sea, and Irav the God of Air. Created as their opposite was Koris the God of Void. Originally opposed by Anima, who feared that the other three Gods of Matter would overpower Koris, the God of the Void demonstrated how the vastness of the Void dwarfed the tiny amount of matter in the cosmos. Moved by Koris, the God of Balance allowed the four to exist. Following this, Kerudo and Xevoc made the Gods of Energy, Lucry the God of Light and Dumat the God of Darkness. The two filled the universe with shades and light of innumerable color. To fill the emptiness of the cosmos, Anima oversaw the creation of Hajac the God of Life and Kasun the God of Death and Proto-life. Together, the two brought the souls of all beings, big and small, into existence. Kasun grew and nurtured souls and sent them off to Hajac, who gave them physical forms. Once alive, Kevek the God of Time and Zyboh the God of Space, moved them back and forth eternally. To give purpose, Kerudo and Xevoc made the Gods of Purpose: Loxoni the God of Choice and Kinel the God of Destiny. Once a being fulfilled its purpose, Kasun would welcome them back like children. On Eterinin the beings were almost identical, without anything to influence their choices. In reaction to this, the God of Balance called for the creation of Nyryca the God of Emotion and Selocis the God of Knowledge. To give the beings a choice in not only their purpose, but also how they lived, Anima tasked Kerudo and Xevoc with creating the Gods of Order: Yarav the God of Law and Lanix the God of Chaos. With the creation of the Yarav and Lanix, Anima was finally satisfied that the universe would be at balance, and presented the Pantheon to Honos and Zyna. The Prime Gods : Honos, God of Good : Zyna, God of Evil The Servant Gods The Arbiter God : Anima, God of Balance The Founder Gods : Kerudo, God of Creation : Xevoc, God of Destruction The Universal Gods : Kevek, God of Time : Zyboh, God of Space The Gods of Matter : Ramus, God of Land : Aqusa, God of Sea : Irav, God of Air : Koris, God of Void The Gods of Energy : Lucry, God of Light : Dumat, God of Darkness The Gods of Souls : Hajac, God of Life : Kasun, God of Death and Proto-life The Gods of Purpose : Loxoni, God of Choice : Kinel, God of Destiny The Gods of Choice : Nyryca, God of Emotion : Selocis, God of Knowledge The Gods of Order : Yarav, God of Law : Lanix, God of Chaos